The noble and the peasant
by Zakemur
Summary: Shun Kazami is from a noble Japanese family. He comes to Russia and meets a daughter of a peasant Alice. Surcomstances make Shun go with Alice back to Japan.


The beginning of the XVIII century…The Japanese delegacy came to Russia. After talking to the Russian Tsar they split up. Two of them went to an Inn. They were the most authorized nobles in Japan. But the family consisted only of two members: an old man and his grandson. They were talking about education in Russia:

"You must continue your education here, Shun; it'll be a prestige for the Kazami family."The old man said.

"But, what about Japan?"His grandson asked.

"I talked to the Russian Tsar, after you finish the military school you'll become a general! The first Japanese general of Russia."

"What? No, I…"

"My word is law! So you'll stay here! You were given a peasant from a , which will guide where ever you will go. She'll come to the Inn right about now."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Of course you don't. But all nobles must have at least one peasant here."

"…"

First an old lady came in to the Inn.

"Is it her?"Shun asked.

"No, she is much younger than her."His grandfather answered.

Then a fat woman came in.

"Is it her?"

"No, she is much thin and younger."

Suddenly a girl with orange hair, white skin and a beautiful smiling face with brown eyes. She was in an old yellow dress, which showed that she is a peasant. Shun was constantly looking at her, and was even shy to ask who it was. Suddenly his grandfather said:

"There is she. Hey you, come here."The old man called the girl.

The girl came near them. Shun's grandfather continued:

"Shun, this is Alice, your new helper, cook, housekeeper and ect."

Alice didn't say anything she just bowed down before him.

"Alice, this is your new master treat him with respect. And always be loyal to him!" Shun's grandfather commanded on Russian, then turned his face to Shun: "Use your sword if you see treachery!"

"…"Shun mumbled.

"You know Russian, Shun, so there will be no problem for you two to communicate. You'll be sent to the west of the country, to fight with the Swedish."

"I thought you were going to send me to military school!"

"All the military schools are now active in the North War, so go there and show the Tsar that the Japanese warriors are the best! I'm going back to Japan to protect our honor."

The old man said and united with the rest of the delegacy and went on a journey.

Alice and Shun were left in the Inn. They didn't talk. Suddenly Shun asked:

"Do you want to eat something? My grandfather gave me a lot of money you know."

"What? You are my master; I must find food by my own."Alice answered. It was for the first time she said something to Shun.

"No, if you are hungry, just ask!"

"Um…"

"Don't be shy."

Alice didn't know what to answer. The peasants in Russia those days were people without any rights at all. They were in serfdom. She was amazed by Shun's kindness. She answered:

"Yes, master."

Shun ordered a chicken. After that the food was given to them. After they ate Alice thanked Shun and then said:

"We must go to the Kola Peninsula tomorrow. There is a secret fort there. There is a military school there."

"According to the map we shall arrive there after a week or so."Shun added looking to the map of Russia.

It was evening, Shun ordered two rooms. The second room was for Alice, but Alice refused. She said she'll sleep on the floor. Shun didn't argue with her. Alice refused because she thought she wouldn't want to attract any attention. If anyone knew that there is a room ordered for a peasant Shun and she could be executed.

_The next day…_

Someone brought a letter to Shun when he was having breakfast. Shun opened it and was shocked when he read words:

"The Tsar apologias for the incident near Kazan, where the Japanese delegation was robbed and murdered, for this he sends you back to Japan and gives you a hundred peasants. "

"Grandfather!"He shouted.

"What happened?"Alice asked.

"We are going to Japan…"

_To be continued…_


End file.
